


EXOGEDDON REVEALS

by exogeddonfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exogeddonfest/pseuds/exogeddonfest





	EXOGEDDON REVEALS

Hello writers, readers, friends, supporters! Thank you so much for another amazing round of EXOGEDDON!! We hope you all had as much fun enjoying this round as you did the last! Thank you writers, for keeping up contact with us, writing and sharing your beautiful fics with us, and for keeping GEDDON alive :* Thank you readers, for reading the fics, sharing them with your friends, and leaving them lots of love and comments (we hope c:) This fest would be nothing without you guys! Thanks so much for all your hard work and support!

Before we get to the reveals, here’s one last note from the mods!

**MOD I**

Mod I here! Slightly sappy message incoming oof! Geddon was such a special fest to me last year as a writer because the mods worked so hard to make it special, and I was so honored to get to help with it this year! I had so much fun (hopefully) making it special for you all too! Making the trailers was so fun because you guys are SO creative and I'm so impressed with the stories and worlds you came up with! I hope I did some justice to bringing them to life. All the writers did so amazing this round and I'm so proud of you! And thank you to our readers and those who commented, because you always make a writer's day and bring life to the fest :) And last but CERTAINLY not least, a BIG thank you and lots of love to the mods for everything! You guys are amazing^^ Thank you for teaching me how to do mod things lol! Love you guys~

**MOD T**

mod t here!!! it’s been a lot of fun this time round, and i appreciate all the hard work you put into your fics. we hope you enjoyed participating in the fest!! thank you to all the readers who have read and commented on the fics, thank you for supporting exogeddon!!! and of course, the biggest love and hugs to the other mods, the most inspiring group of people i’ve ever met! hope to see you all soon, bye bye!!!

**MOD U**

hi guys!!!!! i can’t believe it’s time for reveals already!! thank you to everyone who helped make our round two a success!! thank you to all the wonderful writers who put countless hours into creating beautiful worlds, characters, and stories for us, to the readers who read and commented and let the authors know that those hours didn’t go unnoticed, and to anyone who had anything nice to say we couldn’t have done this fest without your participation so thank you thank you thank you!! and finally to my co mods who put in tons of work making sure things run smoothly and organized, who made graphics and videos, and who were there when anyone needed to be hyped up, i love you guys and i wouldn’t run a fest with anyone else <3

**MOD Y**

AHHH can’t believe another round has come and gone :”) much love to the writers and readers! you guys are what exogeddon is all about ^^ and ofc, the biggest hugs and kisses to the mods ily guys so much :c mod i, who literally saved exogeddon this year with her amazing videos! not only that, but also for keeping me in line and making sure everything was in order kasjskdf bless you love u. mod t, MY ANGEL, ilysm, thank you for always ALWAYS being around for geddon since the very start, for always helping out, for always supporting the fest and for always motivating me! I love u and I am sO excited for our future plans with our fests :^) mod u, OG MOD !! ily thank u for being here from the beginning, for doing fest things without complaint, for making sure postings went perfectly, and for being an all-around cheerleader :o) exogeddon would not exist if it weren’t for you!! to retired mod d: love u forever. undeniably something was missing this year from geddon’s spirit and it was definitely you akdsjdf we miss you sm thank you for all your hard work i love u!! to retired mod m: you’re the absolute best, you’ll always have a place with geddon no matter how much you deny it akjksdjfsdkfj i love YOUU <3 and to L, who really endlessly supports me and gives me so much inspiration and motivation to keep going and not give up aksjfnkdf and for writing a bomb ass fic for the fest and worked so hard to get it in SO IN AWE OF U FR i love you so much you have my whole heart

 

 **STATS**  


  * **Total Fics:**  28 
  * **Total Writers:**  25 
  * **Average word count:**  24,319 
  * **Total word count:**  680, 955 



Compared to last year’s average word count of 20,836, EXOGEDDON writers proved themselves even stronger this year with an additional 4k!! :O You guys are amazing!! A MASSIVE THANKS to FanOFTA for writing not one, not two, but THREE fics for EXOGEDDON this year! Another thanks to seizethejongdae for writing the longest fic of the fest this year with a whoppin' 139k! :O 

  
Now, for what you've been waiting for…

 

_ **REVEALS** _

 

**✧DAY ONE✧**

**[More Than Meets the AI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915003) by FanOfTA**

 

> **Baekhyun/Suho, 26k, M**
> 
> Baekhyun is a maintenance robot working at the love bot factory. It’s not fun by any standard, but it’s what he’s been programmed to do and he’ll do it. What he’s not prepared for is getting mistakenly shipped out with several other love bot models, and getting purchased by a very single, very awkward man.

 

**[Zombies and Cute TAs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/15981278) by Jasni16**

 

> **Chen/D.O., 19k, Not Rated**
> 
> “Oh! You’re the guy who sleeps half of the time! Byun Baekhyun’s friend, right?”  
>  Jongdae doesn't know which is worse: Being stuck with your crush during the zombie apocalypse or being remembered as the guy who always sleeps.  
>  Nope, it's definitely being remembered as Baekhyun's friend.

 

**[all the fears you hold so dear (turn to whisper in your ear)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16132232)by trashsshi**

 

> **Baekhyun/Kai, 6k, M**
> 
> Baekhyun travels the world on the top of trains, watching the apocalypse. Somewhere along the way, Jongin joins him.

 

**✧DAY TWO✧**

 

**[Crossfeed](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/15909951) by nh8343**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chen, 14k, T**
> 
> It will always be Jongdae’s voice crackling through the static that brings Baekhyun home. (Zombies Run!AU)
> 
>  

**[It’s a ‘cube world](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16055930) by viverl**

 

> **Sehun/Suho, T, 3k**
> 
> It's the zombie apocalypse meets the office but with more sex.  
>  Everyone prepared for a zombie apocalypse with brain eating monsters. Instead the incurable virus turns infected people into succubi and incubi. No one would have thought the zombie apocalypse would mean no bloodshed but wild orgies. Junmyeon is a reluctant incubus who is always close to starvation because he hates „feeding“. Sehun is bound and determined to survive the zombie apocalypse -- and look hot doing it.

 

**[Specks of Color in a Desert of Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16141688)by Sugar_and_Salt**

 

> **Chen/Chanyeol, T, 8k**
> 
> At some point, the oceans dried up, leaving behind nothing but a sea of salt. Jongdae loves to venture out into the vast sea of white for some treasure hunting. One day, he makes an unexpected discovery.

 

**✧DAY THREE✧**

 

**[Through Fire and Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129199/chapters/37682672) by Minty_Pixie**

 

> **D.O./Kai, 83k, E**
> 
> One test. One last test and they will officially be part of the military forces, ready to defend their town against the flesh-eating monsters roaming the wastelands.  
>  That was the plan. At least before the thunder clashed and it all went down.  
>  Amongst the ruins of a ravaged city, Kyungsoo and Jongin will have to learn the true meaning of a sacrifice.

 

**[Would You Like To Connect?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139789/chapters/37709396) by pricklyteeth**

 

> **Baekhyun/Lay, 2k, M**
> 
> Yixing, losing his way on a hiking trip, is just trying to get a signal on his mobile, when he accidentally connects with an android, and wakes it from the bottom of a lake.

 

**✧DAY FOUR✧**

 

**[Caught in a Bad Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/15914919)by FanOfTA**

 

> **Baekhyun/Xiumin, 43k, M**
> 
> Baekhyun lived in the perfect city, with a fulfilling job and a comfortable apartment. What more could he ever want? But after a suspicious encounter with a seemingly familiar stranger, Baekhyun starts to wonder if there's something sinister brewing underneath all this perfection.

 

**[Lacuna Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16198133) by Otpismyoxygen**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 18k, T**
> 
> When the earth had exhausted all its petroleum supplies, the world came up with a new inexhaustible kind of fuel: human's emotions.  
>  And somehow, Chanyeol was caught up in between all of it.

 

**✧DAY FIVE✧**

 

**[cor mechanica](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16112294) by astroblemish**

 

> **Chen/Sehun, 77k, T**
> 
> Jongdae knows the tales of dragons in the night, capturing the weak and devouring their hearts, but that doesn't necessarily mean he believes them.

 

**[Playing With Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16231157) by ribcages**

 

> **Baekhyun/Sehun, 4k, G**
> 
> Baekhyun’s new house comes with natural sunlight, a balcony and a demonic ritual already set up in the basement.

 

**✧DAY SIX✧**

 

**[On the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16223666) by caffeination**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chen/Xiumin, 53k, E**
> 
> Baekhyun's only knowledge of life above ground is stories of dying earth, dying people and dying hope. Then again, life underground doesn't seem much different. He and Jongdae are on a race against time to save the dwindling population left underground and are sent out to find a likely extinct plant on their dying planet. They never dreamed that someone or something like Minseok (or his world) could exist…
> 
>  

**✧DAY SEVEN✧**

 

**[i’ll say it anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16265405) by johnwick**

 

> **Baekhyun/D.O., 3k, T**
> 
> people come with warning labels, but kyungsoo finds it easy to look past baekhyun's.
> 
>  

**[as you are](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16307378) by eururong**

 

> **Chanyeol/Kai, 15k, M**
> 
> Some people call him the best mechanic in Seoul, but Chanyeol's just trying to make a living in a dangerous, unforgiving city. His life is routine and mundane... until he's gifted with the project of a lifetime - 078KAI.

 

**✧DAY EIGHT✧**

 

**[Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16300760)by jeanshorts**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 5k, G**
> 
> As the universe folds and collapses, Chanyeol and Baekhyun escape into the tesseract, where their world is unlimited and time is infinite.

 

**[Dying to Meet You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16289732) by FanOfTA**

 

> **Chanyeol/Kai, 14k, M**
> 
> In a world where a virus is slowly killing the entire population and only your soulmate's blood can cure the disease, Jongin searches desperately for the person that holds his life in their veins.

 

**✧DAY NINE✧**

 

**[Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16311686)by cecaniah**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chen, 3k, G**
> 
> In a word where the sun has died, Jongdae is the only one who is able to see.

 

**[The Morning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16284506) by minseokistic**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 2k, M**
> 
> Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of rain instead of the warmth of the morning sun.

 

**✧DAY TEN✧**

 

**[When the Rain and Music Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16364600) by hyunnieandtea**

 

> **Baekhyun/D.O., 11k, M**
> 
> There is a man who dares to go to the city square every day and bring out a guitar and play it - and even sing along. There is also a journalist who watches him from his window, thinking it would be the opportunity of a lifetime to get his story on paper. He’s always entranced by the singer and his melodies, until the cops eventually come and pull him away, telling him he can't be doing that here in this new dystopian society where any form of creative art isn't allowed. It's alright, though. He always comes back the next day to do the same thing, bold and unafraid of the rules; until one day, he stops coming.
> 
>  

**[Mellifluous](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16380929)by kaiyak**

 

> **D.O./Kai, 16k, E**
> 
> Jongin would have never expected to fall in love with the last human on Earth (even though said human should have died more than a hundred years ago).

 

**✧DAY ELEVEN✧**

 

**[Elyxion Beauty, Melancholy Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16374620) by wulfpup**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 20k, M**
> 
> Baekhyun is an android with a teeny, tiny secret. Chanyeol is a gunsmith in the wretched town of Lawless who agrees to keep Baekhyun under his temporary care.

 

**[Not Enough Time in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16371425) by cellywelly**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chen, 4k, M**
> 
> "time is a commodity, and baekhyun and jongdae are addicted to it."

 

**✧DAY TWELVE✧**

 

**[I Got You, Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16404767) by crownjules**

 

> **Baekhyun/Kai, 13k, T**
> 
> When Jongin made a promise to go on a date with Baekhyun if he were the last man on Earth, he didn't expect to actually have to follow through on it.
> 
>  

**[Inkheart& Leaded Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16386821). by darlingjongin**

 

> **Chanyeol/D.O., 32k, T**
> 
> Kyungsoo is a Literary Detective, part of the elite force in charge of keeping the characters from your favourite books in line when they aren't being read. So far it isn't what Kyungsoo expected; as the new guy he's been stuck in the Nursery Division where nothing fun ever happens. Until one day Mother Goose goes missing and now it's up to Kyungsoo to solve the case.
> 
>  

**✧DAY THIRTEEN✧**

 

**[before they turn the summer into dust](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16431857) by soundandfury**

 

> **Baekhyun/Chen/Chanyeol/D.O., 19k, M**
> 
> “Yeah." The heat of the summer in his bones. Pestilence singing with his voice, his mouth. Disease and maladies and chitin itching under his skin, watching cities fall apart at the seams and blood rushing giddy through his heart, dancing to double time.  
>  Chanyeol lifts the mug to his lips, lets warmth flow past his tongue, sweetness in his throat, iron in his mouth. Swallows. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

 

**✧DAY FOURTEEN✧**

 

**[GET YOUR HEART ON, MXFXCKER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362059/chapters/38288864) by seizethejongdae **

> **Chen/Sehun, 139k, E**
> 
> Jongin spends his days working at D.O.U.C.H.E. (The Department of Undeniably Civil, Humane Exterminations) sorting through legal petitions that request the death of unlucky individuals. He thought long hours and piles of paperwork were supposed to be his only problems until an assassin pays him a visit one night asking him for help.

 

**✧DAY FIFTEEN✧**

 

**[beyond a neon lit sky](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon2018/works/16461974)by unluckyones**

 

> **Kai/Sehun, 24K, Not Rated**
> 
> jongin falls from the sky and into the arms of a soldier.

 

And there you have it! This, fellow writers and readers, has been EXOGEDDON Round Two! :) Until next time! Maybe that’ll be sooner than you think, but not in the way you expect ;)


End file.
